


there's no crying in marching band

by demistories



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, F/M, Marching Band, mlfandomweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demistories/pseuds/demistories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>marching band au</i>
</p><p>band camp is hard. it's hot, it's sweaty, it's long, and it's gross. and it's still somehow a lot of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's no crying in marching band

**Author's Note:**

> OK so my original plan for today is on hold because my mind is marching band marching band marching band right now. so yEAH friendship and au. like that’s not every other fic i write. 
> 
> so....marching band au. and also...american au? do other places in the world have marching band? because you need a football field............
> 
> shoutout to matchaball on tumblr for talking to me about a concert band au like months ago because that made this so much easier. not everyone is playing what they play in that au because not everyone plays the same instruments in convert band as they do in marching band. and yeah, i was kind of vague on a lot of instruments even though i know what they’d play. 
> 
> there is a bunch of marching band stuff, but i didn’t have time for anything longer, so feel free to ask! (teen because swearing and whatever)
> 
> ok i’m going to literally go die now so enjoy~

Alya slumps against Nino’s side. She groans and scoots away, making a face. 

“Sorry, babe,” he says, lowering his water bottle. “I’m super gross right now.” 

“Ew, tell me about it.” She yanks her baseball hat off and wipes her forehead with the back of her arm. “I forgot how  _ disgusting _ this is.” She pretends to gag.

Marinette drops onto the ground. “Hot hot hot hot,” she hisses, scooting further into the shade. “Hot turf  _ hot turf _ .” 

Nino tosses her her water from the cooler. She twists it open, takes a long gulp, and then dumps the rest over her head. 

“Me too,” Nino says as he pulls out another water to hand her. “How long is this break?” 

“Five minutes.” Alya presses her hands together and lifts them to the sky. “If there is a God out there,  _ thank you _ .” She falls to her back and throws her arms to her side. “Fucking shit.” 

“Me too,” Nathanael mutters as he passes them to go sit behind the bleachers with Rose and Juleka. 

Alya pumps her fist in the air. 

“Hey guys, how are you doing?” Adrien joins them on the ground. 

Nino throws a piece of ice at him. “Don’t ‘ _ hey guys _ ’ us.” 

Adrien holds his hands up in surrender. “What did I do?” 

“You joined pit.” Marinette opens her water. “Traitor.” 

“Fucking pit,” Alya grumbles. “ _ Fucking pit _ .” 

Adrien laughs. “Okay, I was already  _ part _ of pit. There was no betrayal involved here.” 

“The shit?” Nino pulls off his hat. “Still uncool, man.” 

“Get your sunshine smile away from me.” She covers her face with an arm for a second. “Nope too hot.” 

“How’s inside?” Marinette asks. “Cool,  _ air conditioned _ , wonderful inside?” 

Adrien shrugs. “Boring? We’ve been working the feature for a few hours, but now we’re here to enjoy the sun with the rest of you.” 

“ _ Good _ ,” Alya says. “Join us in this sweaty, sunburned, hell. No one can be cute during band camp, not even you, Agreste.” 

Adrien shrugs. “It’s really not that hot out right now.” 

“Ha ha, fuck you.” Nino points a water bottle at him. “ _ You _ got to skip basic block  _ and  _ three hours of finding dots, setting dots, drilling the same _ fucking drill _ —” 

Alya whacks him on the arm with the back of her hand. “Shut up, it’s better than last year.” 

Marinette nods. “Besides, we didn’t have to go through Alix and Kim’s metaphorical dick measuring contest this year.” 

“Cheers to that,” Nino says, lifting his water. 

“What’s that?” Adrien asks. 

Alya scoffs. “It’s always a metaphorical dick measuring contest with those two. But nah, Kim played mellophone with Alix for a few days of camp last year. And then he switched to sousaphone. I’m not going to pretend to know what happened there, it was definitely a  _ day _ though.” 

Marinette twists her water bottle closed. “Something about instrument size and weight.” 

Adrien frowns. “Alix could fit  _ inside _ a sousaphone.”  

“Mar walked around with one for a few hours last year.” Alya raises her arms to do jazz hands. “Instrument swap.” 

Marinette hugs her clarinet to her chest. “Never again.” 

“Okay, but Mari is  _ Mari _ ,” Adrien protests. 

Alya snorts. “And if you say Alix can’t carry a sousa she’ll beat you to a pulp, pretty boy.” 

Adrien shrugs. “I wasn’t doubting she can, but I’m pretty sure that Mari can out push up most people in the school. Including the football players.” 

Marinette turns pink — or pinker, the sun isn’t kind and sunscreen never seems to be strong  _ enough _ to combat band camp — and ducks her head. 

Alya groans loudly. “How long do we have?” 

Nino pulls his phone from his pocket. “Two.” 

She props herself up on her elbows. “Slather it on me boys.” 

He drops her bag on her stomach. “Slather it on yourself babe.” 

“Well, I tried.” Alya sits up and pulls out a gallon bag of sunscreen bottles. She tosses a spray can to Nino. “If you spray me in the face I swear to god you will not survive.” 

“I’m already going to die,” Nino says as he gets to his feet. He steps a few feet away before spraying on sunscreen. 

Marinette takes the face sunscreen from Alya and puts on what she would usually consider an excessive amount, but she can feel herself burning. 

Alya turns to Adrien with a handful of sunscreen and a determined look on her face. “When did you last put on sunscreen?” 

“Before I left the house but I haven’t been outside today s—” 

Alya lunges forward and smears sunscreen all over Adrien’s face before rubbing the rest on his arm. “Rub it in, marshmallow, we don’t want you getting burnt.” 

Adrien makes a face before wiping sunscreen off of his nose. “Think that’s a little too much, Al.” 

Alya squeezes more sunscreen into her palm and sagely says, “It is never enough.” 

Marinette winces as she checks her reflection in her phone camera to make sure she’s rubbed in all the sunscreen. “Last year Rose got a second degree burn on her neck.” 

Adrien hisses and puts the extra sunscreen on his leg. 

“Aloe vera is your new best friend.” Alya twists and shouts over to Nino, “Sorry, babe, you’ve been replaced!” 

“By who?” Nino asks. He throws the sunscreen can at Marinette, who yelps and falls backwards as she catches it. “Mari?” 

Alya rolls her eyes. “More like you tried and failed to replace Mari.” 

Nino shrugs as he drops back down to the ground. “I’ve always known you loved Mar more than me.” 

“But  _ no _ , Adrien’s replaced you.” 

He gives Adrien an offended look. “ _ Dude _ ? How could you?” 

Adrien is still working on wiping off the excess sunscreen. “Blame Alya.” 

“Yeah yeah,” Alya mutters. “Always blame the drum leader.” 

Marinette nudges Nino. “We’re going to have to get up in a sec.”   
Nino sighs and falls to his stomach, wiggling forward a little to grab his hat. “If I die do I have to run the drill?” 

“Yes,” Alya says automatically. She dots sunscreen on Adrien’s nose as he scowls. “I don’t want a toasted marshmallow either. You’re a nice gooey, golden as is.” 

Adrien frowns. “Uh…” 

“Let it happen,” Nino mock whispers. He pulls on his hat. “Alright.” He pulls himself up to his feet and yanks Alya up to her feet. 

“Nope,” Alya decides. She goes limp and becomes dead weight in his arms. 

Nino grunts as she drops into his arms. “Okay— Mari?” 

Marinette sighs and stands up. She pulls Alya to her feet and spins her toward the podium. “Go gauk some block.” 

Alya puts on her hat and slides on her sunglasses. “Oh you two have just made the entire band feel the tempo tomorrow morning during basic block. And you better watch yourselves, I’m going to decapitate you during ninja.” She starts to cross the field to the front side line where the directors are standing. 

Nino offers Adrien a hand and pulls him up from the ground. “I can’t believe the pit gets to stay inside all day. Like  _ what _ .” 

Adrien shrugs. “We don’t have dots or anything so.” 

“Cheaters,” Marinette mutters. She scoops up her clarinet, dot book, and hat from the ground. 

“Really, the most interesting thing that happened today was when Mylene said ‘everyone take out your sticks’ and Juleka said ‘take out our dicks?’” Adrien runs his hand through his hair. “It’s been a long day.” 

“In an air conditioned room!” Nino protests. “You just _stand there_.”   
“I didn’t choose the pit life, the pit life chose me,” Adrien says. 

Marinette scoffs. “What are you like twelve?” 

“And a half.” 

Alya climbs up the podium with the red gauk block in hand. She hits it loudly with no real rhyme. “Opening set!” she yells. “Pit plays, no one else. Stop, don’t continue on to set two!” 

Kim lets out a war cry and sprints to his dot with Max clinging to his back. 

“FUCKER!” Alix shrieks. She yanks the nearest person — who just so happens to be Chloé — onto her back and takes off after him. 

“GET TO YOUR FUCKING DOTS,” Alya shouts. 

Nino shakes his head. “Here we go.” 

“What did you say earlier?” Nino asks Marinette. “Something about metaphorical dicks?” 

Marinette shades her eyes with her hand and watches Max tumble off of Kim’s back as they reach his sousa. “It’s always a metaphorical dick measuring contest”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> i did it. i ended it with the thing


End file.
